Civil Wars
by AmaryllisWilliams
Summary: In 1910 of Autumn,is when they first talked to each other.Winter of 1914, his best friend disappeared suddenly.1922 of Spring, she was taken away from him by the orders of Pitch Black. Jack was left nothing but himself and his future. Autumn comes once again in 1925, he is reunited with the girl he loves but her fate would be set with another, his best friend, Hiccup.


**First ever Frosted Freckle Fairy fanfic I'm making! This one is just for fun so pretty much it's gonna be rushed. I ain't gonna worry about too much details unless I get so into it at one point.**

**Idea comes from this post: post/63524692484**

**And since I'm too busy to find an active beta/editor/whatever you call the person who edits your work, I'm just writing this on my own. *sobs***

**Please don't throw axes or deadly dragons at me if you ever see something that's off *cries more***

_**Small note: Frosted Freckle Fairy is a JackxToothxHiccup pairing. There will be also Hiccstrid and Rainbow Snowcone alone.**_

One more thing before you read this; I've been playing with words so some sentences/phrases do not make sense.

* * *

It wasn't just her eyes that made him bring gifts to her doorstep. It wasn't just her hair that made him bark over at her trunk whenever she came to class in Junior High School. It wasn't just her unusual fetish for teeth. It was everything that is her that makes his knees fall on dirt.

New York in the autumn 1910. The lights were dark as it's were flooded by an army of rags, wearing the sewer rats' scent. Business went it's usual ways. Jack's father was again recruited for a guarding assignment. His mother was a stay home wife taking care of the baby inside her, his baby sister. His family lives on long Island. They didn't have a big home. In fact they built it themselves. As for his education, he is luckily sponsored by an anonymous man who was rich enough to pay for his tuition for an expensively private school in Manhattan.

Autumn of 1910 was when he met her. Among the crowded classroom of rich whites. She was the only one who possess a different shade. In compare to all the young'uns, she was the tallest, even the bravest whenever the headmistress scolded a kid or a upperclassman bullied one of her friends for lunch money. Bright bedazzled amethyst eyes and hair's a mess like a wild bird, Nobody knew her name except the ones close to her. She only went by the title as "little bird". She didn't talk much with guys. She sat all the way back of the room to eat her lunch that she often gives to those who lost theirs.

The bell rang, it was lunch time. In the first few days, Jack had already made lots of friends despite his poor status. They were just children, kindergarten isn't the time around to worry about statuses and how much money each parents hold in their gigantic wallets.

He opened up the lunchbox that his mom packed up. Usually his lunch would be an apple, crackers, and grape juice. Getting sponsored had its perks. And one of them is getting lunch cooked by 4-star chefs hired all the way from Italy and France. Jack's value of sponsorship was higher than any other kids in his class. He was the richest. And she was poor.

Jack strutted over to her presenting the girl with a crooked smile for a greeting. She looked up to his big crystal blue eyes. "You look nice! " he blurted out. Handing over his lunch and running away.

And one more thing, being sponsored means your fate is set. The sponsor chooses what the child is going to grow up as. Jack had no idea what his sponsor was going to shape him into. His future schedules had been set. A rumor swam in the crowds that Tooth was being sponsored by this "Pitch" guy. He is the head of one of the top companies of the year. He was a mean man of billions. There is catch with some sponsorships. There's about two of them. Either you work for their company and can take over _or_ become a prisoner living in luxury who'll never inherit no money unless married to someone related with the sponsor.

"Everyone! Little bird is climbing up a tree to save a cat! Come look! " announced a classmate.

" How courageous! " said an older kid.

Everyone would root for her. Everyone loved her for her bravery against height when most are a bit too sissy to jump off a playground pole.

Jack was the first to sprint out the room. A mob of kids chanting her name, a few worried that she'll fall and break a bone.

She softly tried to persuade the cat, "Come here kitty, come here kitty, kitty." The cat has snow white hair, brighter than any pure breeds."I won't hurt you, just come here, and I'll bring you down. "

It had a gray heart shaped birthmark that rings around its left eye.

She took out the carton of milk she had stolen from the cafeteria and squeezed all that's left in her hand. She didn't need it anyways. She offered her hand towards the kitten.

The kitten froze. Trust her? Trust her not? Eventually it came closer...closer... "Aha!"

The little bird girl snatched the kitten, throwing the milk aside.

The kitten fought, battled with its tiny claws, "Tough luck kitten, I've been scratched plenty of times befor-eaaaahhhhhh!"

She was falling. Jack instincts told him to make his way and catch her. Although there was no luck of catching her but instead breaking her fall. He was the one who had to deal with a broken bone. Kids cheered for both the girl and Jack. It only lasted until , their teacher, demanding an explanation.

Everything was explained before Jack was sent to the nurse's office along with the newly named kitten,Sn0wflake, and the bird girl.

Nurses were running along to other rooms where other older and irresponsible kids were. Tooth sat guarding Jack. Outside the bed curtain arrives her friends asking,

"Are you alright? "

" Do we need to call ? "

" Does't stray cats have dangerous scratches? "

She answered them all with no further details than a simple, "yes, no, and no. Go back to and tell her we'll take the rest of the day off.

Once they had left, out of nervousness, Jack started picking on his broken arm. "stop picking on your arm! " she demanded.

"I'm sorry!"

"why are you apologizing? I should be the one saying sorry and a thank you...for t-the delicious food." She stuttered.

He admired her so, with her kindness and his own. He wonders if they can connect. The kitty roared small as it awakens. It circled around on Jack's tummy. All of a sudden Jack's tummy growled and so did the kitty correspondingly.

"Looks like I owe you two dinner. Come by my place after school. It's just a bus ride and 5 blocks away west. " taking a small pocket planner she hides under her skort and a pen in her collar, she scribbled down the directions. She bowed down and left the room shortly after giving him the piece of paper with her address on it. She was a mysterious girl indeed. She wasn't usually the one to invite a person over. They come in and invite themselves. He wondered if he was the first to be invited.

He though pities the fact that she is possibly a type 2 sponsored person, And again it's that she'll stay poor while being pampered by her source of living. He dreamed what house did she have. The kitty mewed catching his attention for a second. His only friends were Eugene and Hiccup. Eugene was the second tallest before Tooth. Hiccup was the smallest out of all the class next to Jack.

He looked at the small piece a paper, it had her signature in it. For a small girl her age, her hand writing script looked elaborate, "To...To..oth...eee...a...ana...Toothiana?"

He giggled at the thought of finally knowing her real name. He is one of the only few people who knows. He is glad. He felt like bragging about it with Eugene and Hiccup.

The bell rang again. Students spread out the hallways and out the the front school yard. Murmurs in and out of one's lips about Toothiana came around quickly around the social was no where to be found since she ran out of the room.

New York is a big place, always running busy especially at Times Square, where the big boys and big girls go to have fun, too small for little boys like Jack to go wander alone. One lady barged in his business, "Hey, lil' boy, aren't you suppose to be at home right now doin' what kids do these days? " Another fawned over his freckled face. The drunks and smokers , sometimes even both toxicated his senses. He was a wee growing seedling against the the tall trees who already had their chance to finish growing. He viewed as these people in a sentence, 'Why is money necessary to be spent mostly on these kind of things? There is no fun in adulthood at all" Of course this was only the beginning for him. A man had screamed at the city, he was furious about how his family is starving cause of bankruptcy. Beggars wearing ripped clothing and defaced newspapers reached for passers-by that are suspected to have a "_few change"_. Kids aged young as 7 had to work. A boy age about of 12 waved fresh newspapers within a the center of a dense swarm of business people. "2 cents! 2 cents! " he called, hoping to attract any buyers. Jack slipped under his flailing arms almost getting caught onto his sleeve. Although he bumped onto his elbow, the newsboy didn't stop for a second to take blink at Jack. The newsboy apparently turned to a money fed zombie. He looked desperate with his eyes red, not blinking every other minute. He must had wished that he was sponsored. Jack asked another question, "Should he be happy that he was getting sponsored? " The pros is mostly about living wealthy, the cons are unpredictable. Who knows what kind of trouble he will getting into? Jack took a newspaper from the stand and sprinted away, hoping the newsboy wouldn't notice.

'3 DEAD, 7 INJURED IN FACTORY GUN WARS"

Jack turned to the next page and tried to read what he could understand. 'Financial crisis' 'guns' 'bloody' 'drunk' 'explosions' 'car crashes' 'unfortunate'

There were some of the terms that his father had mentioned before. Some still had a blur meaning, some were repeated countless times enough to understand without looking it up in the dictionary.

'Former sponsored Nick Breslin, supposedly to go home after Pitch Black's party when a group of 5 drunk madmen allegedly attacked the man along with innocent stand-bys...'

The future was startling him every now and then. What if he ended up like Breslin? The thought blinded him.

HONK! HOOONKKKK! 'HEY KID! GET OUT OF THE ROAD!'

More honking blared out just in time to catch Jack's attention. He found himself being reeled in by a strong force.

" You could've been turned into pancakes!" a stranger warned. Unlike most buisness men Jack had set his eyes on, he never met one with an honest face. " Where are your parents? " Jack shook his head instead of verbally answering back. The man scratched his head, " Well where you heading to? Can I be in any assistance?", Jack lowered his eyes to his feet as he took out a piece of paper from his short, "I'm late for my job anyways. There's nothing I could really do. My boss already hates me. Heh. Oooo what's this? " the stranger continued.

The man scanned the piece of paper;

VERSACHE PALACE

5TH AVE. 45TH STREET

-TOOTHIANA FAY

" You're in luck, boy! I...Happen to work there actually. It's big place with many women and mad dogs. Not suitable for a minor like you."

"Toothiana..." Jack named.

"Too...Toothiana? " The stranger paused, tapping his chin with his knuckles. "Ohooo! Oooo! Little colored girl! You're visiting her? Alrighty..." the man handed his paper back and walked away.

Jack stood the same whee he was at, baffled on what he should do.

" What are you waiting for, boy? Waiting for a cab? I ain't paying. We're gonna do some running today. So you try to catch up."

The streetlight went red and an influx of people exchanged directions. Jack hesitated, already sweating after two blocks. The man took big steps and despite his titanic build he was quick on his toes turning corners. Jack could even feel the earth shake as he landed on the ground. Who knows that the man was a former athlete who had to quit because he needed a real job that pays real money.

Oh no. Jack's mind is haunted by white object.

It's uh...It's uhhhhh...A Toilet!

He needed to pee so bad. "Sir!...Sir! I need to go to the potty room!"

The man struggled his way to pick up the boy and ran as fast as he could.

"In the meantime boy, you may call me North. "

While riding on North's back was one of the greatest moments because Jack could feel strong cool wind hit every crease of his face...and he could also feel his bladder that's about to blow.

* * *

**Actually, I planned to have the whole chapter in one upload (this chapter so far was supposed to be a 3,600+ word chapter but it's too much to quick revise in one , it isn't really 3,600+ the first chapter is still in works LOL. )in one but I think it's better for me to upload them bits by bits x3**

** ONCE AGAIN I'M SORRY FOR MY CRUDDY WRITING SKILLS. MOM SPEAKS ANOTHER LANGUAGE WHICH MIXES MY HEAD UP+ I'M JUST REALLY BAD AT WRITING. **

**skhdguifyadtuyjbekna- If you could give me some tips through PM that would be nice x3**

**I think I need to re-study a lot of things about the 1920's + before the 1920's before I move on pfojiahwudva- **

***cries at a corner* **


End file.
